Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys are male counterparts of The Powerpuff Girls created by Mojo Jojo and, after their death, were resurrected by HIM. They are 3 to 5-year old bullies, with powers stronger and better then the girls, but very easily targeted weaknesses. The boys are reckless, mean, spoiled, gross, and have somewhat of an extreme personality of a stereotypical teen male. In their first appearance, they all have the same personality, but in their later appearances, they get separate personalities based on the Powerpuff Girls. Their personalities also become more sadistic and arrogant. They are clearly stronger then the Powerpuff Girls, but have easier exploitable weaknesses that rather than being based on teamwork, like the Powerpuff girls, is based on boyhood fears, such as embarrassment or "cooties". In their first appearance, thy exploded when the Powerpuff Girls kissed them, resulting in "cooties", in their second appearance, they shrunk whenever embarrassed. They continue to return in the series. Ironically, they never appear in any of the series' special episodes, and were never shown teaming up with other villains to take down the Powerpuff Girls in said specials. Members Brick Brick is the redheaded leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. He has a red hat and is the bossy, stuck up member of the team, as well as the brainiest out of all the Rowdyruff Boys, all of which is similar to Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Violent and cocky, his hatred for Blossom is what spurs Brick on throughout the show. In his 1st fight with Blossom, he mocked her repeatedly, calling her a sissy and expecting her to cry in pain when she gets in a hit. In his second appearance onwards, his hairstyle resembles that of either Jeice's or Goku in Super Saiyan 3 from Dragon Ball Z. Boomer Boomer is the dumb blonde and big mouth of the team, similar to Bubbles, his counterpart. He is the blue one. As he is the dummy of the team and is always picked on by others, especially his brothers. His official special power is lightning control. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. In his second appearance onwards, his hairstyle resembles that of Trunks/Future Trunks in Super Saiyan form from Dragon Ball Z. Butch Butch, nicknamed the Baron of Berserk is a black-haired tough boy and sociopath. He is reckless and enjoys fighting more than anything else, like Buttercup. While all three boys love to cause havoc, Butch seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be itching just to get out and do anything destructive. Butch seems to be a version of Buttercup that had all her battlelust and none of her conscience. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited. In his second appearance onwards, his hairstyle greatly resembles Vegeta's hair from Dragon Ball Z. Trivia * Both Brick and Boomer were voiced by Rob Paulsen, and Butch was voiced by Roger L. Jackson. * Brick has never been seen without his red hat. * The first Powerpuff Girl Brick was hit by was Buttercup. * He is the first character other than the girls to hit Mojo with an elbow to his face. * In all his appearance all of his hair has only been seen in one episode in Powerpuff Girls Z. * In his first two appearances he would call out attacks, but after The Boys are Back in Town he and his brothers would just fight head on. * He told off both of his fathers, Mojo and Him, in his last appearance. * In most of his appearances he is shown him hitting Boomer (in "The Boys are Back in Town" he smacks him in the face, in Bubble Boy he throws a soda can at him, and in "Custody Battle" hits Boomer when he says something). * Him and Butch seem to have a decent relationship with him, as Brick has never been in a fight with either. * Though Him and Butch constantly pick on Boomer they're probably trying to making him tougher. * Brick was the first of his brothers to show nudity. * In most group photos he is almost always in the middle. * In the episode "Bubble Boy", the Powerpuff Girls kidnap Boomer after he has been ordered by Brick to steal sweets. Bubbles disguises herself as Boomer wearing his clothes and copying his hairstyle. There are several moments when Bubbles is close to letting it slip to Brick and Butch, who are still unaware that the real Boomer is held hostage, who she really is. There is even a moment when Brick looks like he suspects that Boomer is really Bubbles when he notices her panic about a cockroach. * Butch is the only Rowdyruff Boy to not be partly naked in any of his appearances, (in the Boys are back in Town In an effort to embarrass him, Blossom pulls Brick's pants down, and in Bubble Boy Boomer's clothes are taken off him so that Bubbles can wear them to go undercover.) * In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Butch looks like a younger kid with a mischievous look in his eyes that belays the hidden anger. He wears black windbreakers lined in green and skate shoes that increases his speed. Unlike the cartoon, his hairstyle has long bangs covering one eye and a short ponytail. He uses Powered Buttercup's Sock as a boomerang. * Like the Powerpuff Girls, the first letter of each of The Rowdyruff Boys' names start with the letter "B". * Unlike the Powerpuff Girls, they gave themselves their own names shortly after they were born. Professor Utonium gave The Powerpuff Girls' names based on their personality, except for Buttercup. * The Rowdyruff Boys are unlockable characters to play as in two of the three games of The Powerpuff Girls video games for the Game Boy Color when you input a special code. The games include Bad Mojo Jojo, and Battle Him. They do make an appearance in Paint the Townsville Green, but are unplayable. The Rowdyruff Boys appear as alternate costumes for all three of the Powerpuff Girls in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL. * The Rowdyruff Boys have laughed in every episode they appeared in except "The City of Clipsville," in which they were teenagers. * The Rowdyruff Boys were never defeated by the girls in direct combat. * An interesting note is that in the episode The Boys Are Back In Town, Brick clearly and directly states that the girls were lucky last time and that their cootie kisses no longer work, meaning that they remember their last encounter. But in the episode Custody Battle, the boys do not remember that Mojo Jojo created them, despite having a memory of the fact that the only reason that the girls defeated them was by kissing them, which obviously happened in the same encounter. * The only episode where any of the Rowdyruff boys haven't been seen talking was the episode "Bought and Scold" all of the other episodes had all 3 of them have at least one talking line in them. * None of the Rowdyruff Boys have not been partly naked in any of their appearances, (in the Boys are back in Town In an effort to embarrass him, Blossom pulls Brick's pants down, in Bubble Boy Boomer's clothes are taken off him so that Bubbles can wear them to go undercover and in The Rowdyruff boys episode Butch is seen (in the background) mooning jailers * An interesting note is that in their original appearance, when the boys fight the girls they are not shown to attack a specific Powerpuff, as much as the one closest to them. Whereas in the Boys are Back in Town, they are shown to attack their counterparts more specifically. This is probably due to the fact that after their first encounter, in which each Powerpuff girl kissed their counterpart (Blossom - Brick, Bubbles - Boomer, Buttercup - Butch) and now the boys a specific grudge against said counterparts and possible hate them slightly more than they hate the rest of the Powerpuff Girls. * Brick has never been seen without his hat. Most likely because the creators had no idea how to make him not look weird without it on. * Each one of the Rowdyruff Boys shares exactly the same hair color as their Powerpuff Girl and female counterparts with Brick and Blossom both having red hair Boomer and Bubbles both having blonde hair and Butch and Buttercup both having black hair. * Brick is the only one of the Rowdyruff Boy to not share and have the same signature color eye color and clothes as his counterpart Blossom whilst Boomer and Bubbles both have blue clothes blue eyes blonde hair and blue as their signature colors and Butch and Buttercup both have green clothes green eyes black hair and green as their signature colors. Brick has red clothes red eyes red hair and red as his signature color where as Blossom has pink clothes pink eyes red hair and pink as her signature color also Brick and Blossom are the only one of the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls to not have a natural eye color while Boomer and Bubbles have blue eyes and Butch and Buttercup have green eyes Brick has red eyes and Blossom has pink eyes * It is never explained what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys after "Custody Battle". * The Rowdyruff Boys are one of only 3 characters to die in the show, the others being Bunny, and Dick Hardly, although they get revived by Him. * The Rowdyruff Boys are the most favorited Powerpuff Girl Villain, proven by polls online. * The Rowdyruff Boys were intended to be one of the most hated villains in the show but instead they are the most loved (according to Fanpop) Everyone is doing fan art of the Rowdyruff boys. * The boys and Mojo Jojo have a real father and son bond in their first appearance "The Rowdyruff Boys". * Oddly, Butch is made of snails which are slow, though his counterpart, Buttercup is the fastest. * Many fans wrote letters to Craig McCracken telling him they would like to see episodes in which they and the Powerpuff Girls got paired up as couples. ** It might be possible he made the clip in The City of Clipsville (in which they and the Powerpuff Girls were teenagers and fell in love) in response to them. * In their first appearance, they nearly destroy Powerpuff Girls in a violent clash that reduced a great deal of Townsville to rubble (this is the first and one of the few times the Girls were totally defeated outright, even though all were short-period). * In Chinese area, their Chinese names are two same Chinese word, not actually translated by original English names. Their names in Chinese are "比比" for Brick, "布布" for Boomer and "巴巴" for Butch. No meaning, just translate from the first two letter pronunciation. * The theme of the boys are bass. * Sometimes, they mess up when the rowdy ruff boys are flying and make streaks of light behind them, Brick has a pink stripe like Blossom does when he's supposed to have red. * Half the time the Power Puff girls don't even defeat the Rowdyruff Boys and they lose. * The personalities of the RowdyRuff boys are like bad versions of their PowerPuff girl counterparts. Bricks bossiness is equivalent to Blossoms leadership, Boomers stupidity is equivalent to Bubbles' baby-like sweetness, and Butches Violence Disorders are equivalent to Buttercups Toughness and strong fighting skills. * It is unknown why the Rowdyruff Boys didn't appear in See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey and The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!. the reason why not in See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, is probably because the Rowdyruff boys just made their return appearance in the episode before but it is still unknown why they didn't in the episode The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!. ** The Rowdyruff Boys don't appear to consider other villains as comrades or competition either. In "Bubble Boy", they remorselessly take over Fuzzy Lumpkins' cabin, leaving him tied up in a corner, and in "Boys Toys", they reject Princess' offer of alliance on account of her being a girl. In "Custody Battle," they have little respect for either Him or Mojo Jojo, particularly Mojo. * It is unclear how Him resurrected the Rowdyruff boys. though it is confirmed that he used their original ingredients as he wouldn't need to add a cootie shot if the boys were remade using stable chemical X. However it's unconfirmed how Him acquired the boys original ingredients, as they scattered over Townsville after the boys first battle with the Powerpuff girls. * The Powerpuff Girls 10th anniversary countdown revealed the The Rowdyruff Boys to be number 2 of the worst villains, only behind Mojo Jojo (their creator). * The eyelid color for the Rowdyruff Boys are a peach color, while the Powerpuff Girls' are purple. Gallery Brick.jpg Bricko saying Speedor.jpg Boomer the Rowdyruff Boy.jpg Boomer the dumb blonde.jpg Butch.jpg Butch the Baron of Beserk.jpg Brat-boys-powerpuff-girls-and-rowdyruff-boys-24249450-1152-864.jpg Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Category:Male Villains Rowdyruff Boys Category:Evil Creation Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Category:TV Show Villains Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Category:Siblings Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Jerks Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Living Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Vandals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Speedster Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Sociopaths Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Recurring villain Category:Laser-Users Category:Son of villain Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists